Tengo miedo de perderte
by Ranma84
Summary: Robin no deja de tener pesadillas sobre perder a Raven que pasara como terminaran estas pesadillas es corto espero que lo difruten amigos


Los jóvenes titanes le pertenecen a los creadores solo los uso sin fines de ganar algo de dinero ni nada solo por diversión esta historia ocurre justo después del combate con el padre de Raven no considera los capítulos después ni el viaje a Tokio por cierto digamos que es una dimensión alterna donde Star y Robin nunca salieron junto ni se besaron solo para aprender el idioma humano nada mas

**Tengo miedo de perderte.**

**Raven:** Me siento mal Robin – En ello la enmascarada comienza a sujetarse el estomago y suelta su estomago para sujetar su cabeza y gritar un par de ojos mas asoman justo arriba de sus ojos convencionales y se transforman en rojos y comienza a crecer y destroza su capa y sale convertida en Trigon

**Robin :** Dice no Raven no sucumbas ante tu padre

**Trigon:** Soy libre.

EN ello Robin se levanta asustado de su cama y observa a su alrededor y no ve nada.

**Robin:** Otra vez el mismo sueño, ya es la tercera semana que voy hacer. – EL joven maravilla ve la hora son las tres de la mañana.

Al salir de su cuarto se dirige al cuarto de Raven y abre con cuidado la puerta y observa que la chica gótica está profundamente dormida.

**Robin:** Buenas noches Raven.

Raven simplemente no responde y Robin cierra la puerta.

**Raven:** Porque siempre viene en la madrugada a verme acaso le gusta ver a una chica dormir, o acaso le gusta verme dormir.

Robin se dirige al gimnasio a hacer algo de ejercicio y a sacarse de la cabeza lo que está pensando en ello se ve la figura femenina en las sombras viéndolo hacer ejercicio hasta que se hace visible completamente.

**Raven:** Robin quiero hablar contigo.

Robin estaba profundamente concentrado y fue sacado de su mente provocando que este caiga al piso ya que justo haya saltado en ese instante.

**Raven:** veo que estabas concentrado asiendo algo. – lo dijo con una mueca de que quería reír un poco pero mejor no.

**Robin:** Es que estaba pensando muchas cosas.

**Raven:** Puedo saber porque has estado abriendo mi puerta durante algunas noches , mientras yo estoy durmiendo.

**Robin**: Veo que no has estado durmiendo ya que sabias lo que yo asía.

**Raven:** Tenemos un vinculo especial desde que entre a tu mente esa vez y puedo sentirte fuertemente entonces sabia que estabas allí y bueno no importa solo dime qué haces.

**Robin:** Bueno Raven creo que tienes que saberlo estoy preocupado por ti, desde lo que paso con Trigon tengo miedo de que te alejes , en mis sueños Trigon encuentra la forma de ingresar a nuestra dimensión usando tu cuerpo y tengo miedo de perderte.

**Raven:** Tonto aunque así fuera ocurrir tú encontrarías la manera de votarlo de nuevo a su dimensión y traerme de vuelta.

**Robin:** Tengo miedo de no volverte a ver.

**Raven:** has estado así un buen tiempo se que debes está cansado casi ya no duermes y debes descansar.

Raven se acerca y se sienta en el suelo y invita a Robin hacer lo miso algo que Robin hace y los dos están viendo lo que hay de frente Robin comienza a cabecear y Raven Acomoda la cabeza de Robin en la piernas de ella y el queda profundamente dormido.

**Raven:** espero que no te acostumbres a esto solo es por ser un día especial.

Paso el día y llega la noche y en la madrugada.

**Robin:** Veo que sigue durmiendo Raven

Raven estaba lo más cerca de la pared descansando, en ello hace un movimiento con su mano sobre ese espacio casi como indicándole que puede dormir en ese punto.

Robin se acerca para descansar en ese lugar con cautela esperando que la hechicera no lo mande a una dimensión desconocida, se acomoda perfectamente en ese pequeño lugar que parecia reservado para él .

**Robin:** Buenas noches Raven.

**Raven:** Buenas noches Robin, no te acostumbres a esto solo es un día especial.

El joven maravilla no podía creerlo Raven estaba despierta trago un poco de saliva unos segundos de pausa.

**Raven:** Ni se te ocurra llevarte toda la sabana porque te mando alguna dimensión desconocida eh.

Todos durmieron felices

**Notas del autor**

Que les pareció la historia amigos


End file.
